User blog:CosmicSkyy/more quests
wip rewards coming soon HANGRY! (Mother Bear 4SURE Even though it sounds like polar) *Feed 20,000 Treats To Your Bees. *Level 5 Bees Up To Lvl 11. *Level 10 Bees Up To Lvl 10. *Level 20 Bees Up To Lvl 9. *Feed 2000 Strawberries To Your Bees. *Feed 2000 Blueberries To Your Bees. *Feed 1000 Pineapples To Your Bees. *Feed 500 Sunflower Seeds To Your Bees. *Collect 4000 Strawberries. *Collect 4000 Blueberries. *Collect 2000 Pineapples. *Collect 1000 Sunflower Seeds. *Collect 100 Rage Tokens. Essential Domain (Science Bear) (WIP) *Discover 36 Bee Types. *Discover A Gifted Riley Bee. *Discover A Gifted Rage Bee. *Discover A Gifted Bucko Bee. *Discover A Gifted Frosty Bee. *Collect 1,500,000,000 Pollen. *Collect 750,000,000 White Pollen. *Collect 750,000,000 Blue Pollen. *Collect 750,000,000 Red Pollen. *Collect 536,353,392 White Pollen from the Pineapple Patch. *Collect 536,353,392 Blue Pollen From The Cactus Field. *Collect 536,353,392 Red Pollen from the Cactus Field. *Collect 100,000 Ability Tokens. *Collect 50,000 Red Ability Tokens. *Collect 50,000 Blue Ability Tokens. *Collect 25,352 Bomb Tokens. *Collect 12,676 White Bomb Tokens. *Collect 12,676 Blue Bomb Tokens. *Collect 12,676 Red Bomb Tokens. *Use 50 Glue. *Use 25 Blue Extracts. *Use 25 Red Extracts. *Use 10 Oil *Craft 123 Ingredients with the blender. *Defeat 200 Rhino Beetles. *Defeat 200 Ladybugs *Defeat 100 Werewolves. *Defeat 1 Stump Snail. *Defeat 3 Tunnel Bears. *Defeat 6 King Beetles. Flowers For YOU! (Black Bear) *Collect 500,000,000 Pollen. *Collect 250,000,000 White Pollen. *Collect 125,000,000 Blue Pollen. *Collect 62,500,000 Red Pollen. *Collect 31,250,000 Pollen From The Sunflower Field. Binary Ambush (Panda) *Defeat 1 Stump Snail. *Defeat 2 Tunnel Bears. *Defeat 4 King Beetles. *Defeat 8 Werewolves. *Defeat 16 Spiders. *Defeat 16 Rogue Vicious Bees. *Defeat 32 Scorpions. *Defeat 64 Giant Ants. *Defeat 128 Mantiss. *Defeat 256 Army Ants. *Defeat 256 Fire Ants. *Defeat 256 Flying Ants. *Defeat 512 Ants. *Defeat 1024 Rhino Beetles. *Defeat 1024 Ladybugs. Spider Spaghetti (dont ask why i named it) (pOLar) *Defeat 5 Spiders. *Collect 1,000,000 From The Pineapple Patch. Royal Finale (Brown Bear) (The quests will still be forever lasting) *Collect 500,000 Pollen. *Collect 250,000 Pollen From The Rose Field. *Collect 250,000 Pollen From The Pine Tree Forest. *Collect 125,000 Pollen From The Spider Field. *Collect 62,500 Pollen From The Sunflower Field. Star Journey 6 (Onett) (WIP) *Collect 5,000,000,000 Pollen. *Collect 2,500,000,000 White Pollen. *Collect 2,500,000,000 Red Pollen. *Collect 2,500,000,000 Blue Pollen. *Collect 500,000,000 Pollen from the Blue Flower Field. *Collect 230,000,000 Red Pollen From The Rose Field. *Collect 230,000,000 Blue Pollen From The Pine Tree Forest. *Collect 50,000,000 Goo from Blue Flowers. *Collect 150,000 Ability Tokens. *Collect 10,000 Red Bomb Tokens. *Collect 1,000 Rage Tokens. *Collect 10,000 Link Tokens. *Collect 1,000 Impale Tokens. *Collect 3000 Inspire Tokens. *Defeat 10000 Ants. *Defeat 5000 Fire Ants. *Defeat 15 King Beetles. *Defeat 10 Tunnel Bears. *Defeat 2 Stump Snails. *Craft 120 Ingredients With The Blender. *Use 1 Glitter. *Use 3 Oils. *Use 6 Enzymes. *Use 12 Blue Extracts. *Use 24 Red Extracts. Riley Bee: Red Day (Riley Bee ofc) *Collect 500,000,000 Red Pollen. *Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Rose Field. *Collect 125,000,000 Pollen From The Strawberry Field. *Collect 62,500,000 Red Pollen From The Mushroom Field. *Collect 5000 Red Ability Tokens. *Collect 2500 Red Boost Tokens. *Collect 2500 Red Bomb Tokens. *Collect 500 Rage Tokens. *Collect 250 Festive Gift Tokens. *Defeat 50 Scorpions. *Defeat 100 Ladybugs. *Use 10 Red Extracts. Bucko Bee: Blue Day (Bucko Bee ofc) *Collect 500,000,000 Blue Pollen. *Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Pine Tree Forest. *Collect 125,000,000 Pollen From The Bamboo Field. *Collect 62,500,000 Blue Pollen From The Blue Flower Field. *Collect 5000 Blue Ability Tokens. *Collect 2500 Blue Boost Tokens. *Collect 2500 Blue Bomb Tokens. *Collect 500 Inhale Tokens. *Collect 25,000,000 Goo From Blue Flowers. *Defeat 50 Mantiss. *Defeat 100 Rhino Beetles. *Use 10 Blue Extracts. Token Technology (Sun Bear) (RIP X1) *Collect 50,000 Ability Tokens. *Collect 25,000 Bomb Tokens. *Collect 12,500 Boost Tokens. *Collect 6,250 Haste Tokens. *Collect 3,125 Link Tokens. *Collect 1,562 Rage Tokens. *Collect 781 Gifted Honey Tokens. *Collect 390 Focus Tokens. Gumdrop Mountain (Gummy Bear) (RIP X2) (in my other blog post) *Collect 100,000,000 Goo. *Collect 50,000,000 Goo From White Flowers. *Collect 50,000,000 Goo From Blue Flowers. *Collect 50,000,000 Goo From Red Flowers. *Collect 25,000,000 Goo From The Rose Field. *Collect 25,000,000 Goo From The Pine Tree Forest. *Collect 25,000,000 Goo From The Cactus Field. *Collect 25,000,000 Goo From The Pumpkin Patch. *Collect 1000 Gumdrops. *Collect 500 Glob Tokens. *Collect 250 Gumdrop Barrage Tokens. *Use The Yellow Cannon 20 Times. *Craft 10 Glue. *Craft 10 Gumdrops. *Use 5 Glue. *Collect 500 Gifted Honey Tokens. Category:Blog posts